Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel lane marking recognition system that recognizes a travel lane marking.
Related Art
Various apparatuses that capture an image of a travel lane with an on-board camera and recognize a travel lane marking from the captured image to provide driving assistance to a vehicle are proposed. A driving assistance apparatus described in JP-A-2005-149023 detects a travel lane marking from image data. When the reliability of the detected travel lane marking is lower than a threshold, the driving assistance apparatus determines that a travel lane marking is not recognized and does not perform driving assistance. In addition, when the reliability of detected left and right travel lane markings is higher than a threshold, the driving assistance apparatus performs a vehicle control process to keep the vehicle traveling within the lane. When the reliability of only one of the left and right travel lane markings is higher than the threshold, the driving assistance apparatus stops the vehicle control process and performs a lane deviation warning process.
The above-described driving assistance apparatus detects a travel lane marking from image data and calculates the reliability of the detected travel lane marking using the image data. Therefore, when imaging conditions for the image become poor, the accuracy of reliability calculation decreases. Driving assistance may be excessively restricted, or erroneous driving assistance may be performed.